Canción de Cuna
by Ludra-Jenova
Summary: El mundo está destruido y la mayoría de los beyluchadores han muerto mientras Tyson se hunde en su apatía, pero Tala al parecer le dará una última esperanza de poder volver a tener a su lado a su amado y salvar al mundo::Yaoi::TyKai,TyTa::Suspendido
1. Un mundo muerto

**•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•"Canción de Cuna"•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•  
Por Ludra-Jenova**

* * *

♥•♥**Notas de Ludra♥•♥**

Hiya!nOn…ok…hmmmm…si aquí otro nuevo fic! Jejejejejejejeje como decía me moría por escribir estos fics así que pues ni modo, no pude evitarlo u.u. De hecho este fic será bastante serio, trata sobre un universo alterno pos-apocalíptico (si cuando toda la humanidad vale XD jejejejejeje), con mi toque oscuro, con mucha angustia, romance (en próximos capítulos), sobre un tema que también puede ser tratado por la vida real (o haciendo caso a que así podría estar nuestro mundo en un futuro), pero claro situado en el mundo del beyblade, chi! Cuando lean entenderán como maso va la cosa n-n

Pues en sí, las parejas están hechas, Ty/Kai, Darian/Tala (aunque uno te muerto XD…ups! Ya estoy dando spoilers! o.oU) y otras parejas que irán saliendo como vaya avanzando la historia, quizás haya un poco de Tyson/Tala (n-nUUUU)…también aviso que utilizaré lenguaje algo fuerte pa' que no se sientan, eso es porque estoy tratando de dar realismo a como sería Tyson cuando ya todo le vale y está totalmente amargado n.nUjijijijijijiji, así que leerán por ahí algunas groserías pero no todo, okk? no crean que en cada media palabra habrá (aunque debo decir que conocía a dos chicas que era raro oír una sola palabra sin llevar una grosería después XD, como decían: «de una oración de 5 palabras 10 eran de puras groserías» jejejejejejejejejeje XP)

Hmmm pues este fic fue hecho por una inspiración de la música de Silent Hill 4: The room (un videojuego de terror XD), pa' más exactas, la canción se llama: «Room of Angel», ME ENCANTA ESA CANCIÓN! Y de hecho trata sobre una canción de cuna n-n, por si se preguntaban por el nombre del fic, de hecho luego sabrán porque le puse también así n.n jijijijijiji

Bueno sin más que decir a lo típico! Avisos y simbología…

**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene Slash (Yaoi pa' que entiendas), relaciones entre hombres, M/M, H/H, gay, amor entre chicos y demás derivados; si a ti no te agrada esto, favor de buscar otro fic con tus gustos (no aceptaré quejas anti-yaoi), pero si te agrada, hacedme el favor de leed n-n

**Simbología**

" **palabras en negrita"  
**Estas quieren decir que el personaje está hablando.

' _palabras en cursiva'  
_Estas quieren decir que el personaje está pensando.

«palabras»  
Estas sustituyen a las comillas y quieren decir que esa palabra no es totalmente cierta o sirve para darle más énfasis.

TEXTO EN MAYÚSCULAS  
Hace mención que el personaje subió el volumen de voz en cierta palabra o en toda la oración.

**NOTA**: Por cierto, si algún signo de interrogación o exclamación sale mal o pegado a alguna palabra, no es mi culpa, es de aquí, el fanfiction . net está haciendo cosa rara con los signos, tanto que ya no puedes poner varios signos juntos como antes se hacia para dar más sorpresa a lo dicho, tampoco puedes juntar el de exclamación con el de interrogación…rayos! ò-ó…y esto hacen dar una mala imagen a las oraciones de los personajes, así que sorry…no puedo hacer nada por eso, aunque estoy tratando de adaptarme ahora a la nueva regla, realmente menza en mi opinión, pero bueno…ù.u

* * *

**¡Disfrútad!  
****L.M.N

* * *

**

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

Mucho tiempo atrás, en una de las galaxias del basto universo, existió un sistema solar con un sólo planeta donde existía vida. Ese planeta se le conoció con el nombre de Tierra.

Sus seres llamados humanos, eran formas primitivas de vidas ante las vista de los Dioses. Ninguno de ellos se había dignado en poner interés en ese lugar, olvidándose completamente de su existencia.

Al cabo de millones de años, varios planetas evolucionaron con la ayuda de sus dioses, cada uno adquiriendo virtudes por cada uno de sus seres «omnipotentes»; todos ellos a excepción de un planeta solitario.

Nefist, fue la diosa de uno de los planetas con mayor tecnología, la cual opacaba a los demás. Zafret, fue el dios de uno de los planetas más belicosos, gobernando así varias galaxias y cada victoria era para su gran Altivo ser. Camen, fue la diosa del planeta más sabio y el más pacífico de todos. Así sucesivamente cada uno de los dioses fue eligiendo su planeta, pero ninguno elegía el despreciado.

Perdido entre millones de años luz, la Tierra evolucionaba a su paso lento, hasta el tiempo en que una Diosa postró su mirada en ese basto planeta azulado.

La diosa observó con detalle su nuevo descubrimiento; para percatarse que el mismo ya tenía vida por su propio. Sorprendida por tal creación sin manos de algún Dios, su interés creció, promulgándose la diosa del planeta Tierra. Natura, fue su nombre. Para ahora ser conocida como madre Naturaleza.

Ante su decisión por tomar el planeta a su cuidado, los demás dioses trataron de disuadirla de su tonto intento por un planeta pobre y sin gracia. A Natura no le importó, ante sus ojos ese planeta tan despreciado por los de su clase, era el más bello y el más curioso.

La diosa al ver como evolucionaba su nuevo «hijo» por su cuenta, decidió no intervenir completamente, mas cuando fuera necesario. Ante ello, dejó a la tierra guiarse sola mientras ella observaba su avance…día tras día…

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

"**Esa es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida"**

El comentario llamó la atención de todos los presentes en el salón, nuevamente la vieja anciana dejó el sagrado libro y dio una mirada a su más escéptico aprendiz.

"**¡TYSON!" **chilló furiosa. **"¡TEN MÁS RESPETO A NUESTRAS SAGRADAS ESCRITURAS!" **

"**Si como sea" **giró sus ojos con indiferencia.

Los demás chicos dieron miradas enfadas al moreno quien continuaba en su misma posición acostado en el suelo, observando muy entretenido el techo.

"**¡TE HE DICHO MILES DE VECES QUE NUNCA DEBES…BLABLABLABLABLA…" **

La voz de la anciana dejó de divulgar palabras para terminar en sonidos sin sentido alguno como «bla», El moreno continuó observando el techo aún sin escuchar nada de los gritos de la mujer. Concentrado en su propio mundo, Tyson se levantó de golpe sorprendiendo a todos lo presentes.

"**¿Tyson?" **dijo perpleja.

El chico solamente dio una mirada seria a la vieja mujer antes de marcharse de ese lugar, muy a pesar de los alaridos de ella por detenerse.

Fuera de ahí, la nieve negra caía por montón. El hombre observó no con sorpresa como se veía el lugar, edificios derrumbados, casas medio demolidas, nada de vegetación en los alrededores, gente caminando con caras perdidas, tristes, maníacas entre más.

Sin dejar de observar cada parte de las calles semidestruidas, Tyson caminó con paso lento, su mirada seca y sin sentimiento.

'_Y volvemos a la realidad…' _

Tyson continuó su marcha sin observar a nadie, su vista estaba más que concentrada hacia el frente mientras su mente recordaba los viejos tiempos…

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

Quince años atrás, existió un mundo próspero en todos sentidos, o así era la manera de ver de muchos. Era el tiempo de la tecnología, la modernidad, las falsas morales, de las promesas al aire, de sociedad perdida en la oscuridad de su propia ceguera, etc…si así eran los viejos tiempos, pero por lo menos podían fingir ser felices.

En aquellos tiempos, comenzó una época de un nuevo deporte muy conocido por todos. El Beyblade. Amado por casi toda la humanidad, muchos chicos contendieron ante torneos, buscaban ganar títulos, reputación, entre un sin fin de deseos por cada participante.

Hubo varios grupos importantes, entre ellos: los Blitzkrieg Boys, los White Tiger, los All ztars, la Dinastía F, el Batallón Barthez, los Bega bladers, los Saint Shields, pero de todos ellos los más poderos siempre resultaron ser los bladebreakers, cuyo líder era Tyson Kinomiya.

Fueron tiempo grandes para esos jóvenes. Tyson junto con Kai, su novio y sus amigos, Ray, Max, Kenny y Hilari, eran uno de los millones de chicos quienes disfrutarían lo último de los «buenos tiempos»

Poco después, los intentos de la creación de los súper soldados y de las bestias bits por medio de la mano humana, llegó a su punto máximo. Los científicos pudieron crear un ser humano capaz de ser el mismo una bestia bit, felices ante sus grandes logros, no se dieron cuenta de la cerca que estaban de la caída de la humanidad.

Pasaron dos años y el ser humano se enfrentó a la creación de su destrucción, ese tal ser tan perfecto, resultó ser su más grave error; ante tanta sublimidad, el mismo ser consideró a sus propios creadores inferiores, indignos de tener un propio planeta al cual mataban a cada segundo de su existencia.

Siendo así, el mundo enfrentó la furia de ese ser sin poder derrotarlo. Pronto las ciudades caían poco a poco mientras la gente moría a cada minuto.

Lo único capaz de poder pelear ante tal monstruo fueron las bestias bits, pronto los jóvenes quienes solamente se enfrentaban para disputar victorias de un simple juego, terminaron siendo la única esperanza de la humanidad.

Muchos murieron, pero al cabo de tanta pelea…lograron acabarlo. No sin un costo alto para el ser humano, medio planeta fue destruido y ante ello el equilibrio impuesto por la madre Naturaleza, terminó por romperse.

El planeta comenzó a cambiar, los climas extremos, violentos y súbitos terminaron por matar a muchos de los sobrevivientes. La Tierra empezó a quedarse solitaria.

Ahora la vida era deprimente y a cada instante la moral decaía, las esperanzas se olvidaban, el deseo de vivir desvanecía entre la nieve negra.

Se crearon clanes, lugares donde se podría reponer la moral, las ilusiones, las esperanzas sobre un futuro mejor. Muchos entraron y así la humanidad trató de buscar lo que hace mucho tiempo dejó perder, el poder de escuchar a su madre Naturaleza, cada quien con fines propios, como fue el caso de Tyson Kinomiya.

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

Su cuerpo tomó mando propio, llevándolo a un lugar que dejó de visitar.

'_Nuevamente edme aquí'_

Observó el lugar no con mucho ánimo. Hacia tiempo que no le gustaba venir porque solamente le recordaba dolor y angustia. Caminó entre las lápidas, ya familiarizado con el terreno rápidamente supo a donde ir.

Pronto se encontró enfrente de varias lápidas, cada una marcada con el nombre de su ocupante.

Max Mizuhara, Kenny «el jefe», Lee, Mariah, Michael, Rick, Bryan, Daichi, Hilari, Robert, Jhonny…y así continuó la lista.

El moreno observó fríamente las tumbas, los recuerdo volvieron a su cabeza tanto como los gritos, los llantos, la sangre, las miradas de agonía, la tristeza, todo en un solo paquete provocaron unas lágrimas caer de los ojos rubís del hombre, aún si cambiar su expresión.

No lejos de ahí, en una pequeña colina se encontraba una solitaria tumba. La vista de Tyson recayó en ese lugar, no quería visitarla, porque a pesar de haber perdido todo sentimiento, aquella tumba era la única capaz de hacerle volver la tristeza con una amarga agonía.

Iba a retirarse, pero de pronto un silueta se divisó en aquella colina, la nieve negra había cesado hacia unos minutos atrás y con pocos rayos de sol, la figura parecía ser familia.

'_¿Kai?'_

Una desesperación acogió al moreno, sin pensar más, corrió hacia ese lugar no importando sus temores.

"**¡KAI!" **gritó con exasperación. **"¡KAI!"**

Casi al llegar a la cima, la figura comenzó a voltearse, Kai vio a Tyson con la sonrisa más tierna y hermosa que jamás vio el moreno. El moreno al ver a su novio, embozó también una sonrisa a pesar de llevar años sin hacerlo.

"**¡KAI!" **lágrimas en sus ojos. **"¡Eres tú Kai, en realidad eres tú KAI!" **

Cuando se disponía abrazarlo, el bicolor comenzó a desaparecer diciendo un «te amo Tyson». Ante ello el moreno aturdió; confusión, tristeza, ira, se reflejaban en sus ojos abiertos hasta su límite, aún sin creer que solamente fue una ilusión de su mente.

"**¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **bramó mientras caía de golpe arrodillado. **"¡KAIIIIIIIIIIII!" **

Golpeó el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, como si eso pudiera entregarle a su amado. Al tranquilizarse un poco, su mirada levantó para ver la lápida enfrente de él.

«Kai Hiwatari»

Guardó silencio sin mover de su posición, más dolor llenó su corazón roto. Las memorias regresaban y aunque por más que deseara olvidarlas, siempre se encontraban ahí.

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•**Flash Back•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•**

"**Ty…son…" **La voz estaba débil.

El moreno se encontraba tirado, empapado de su propia sangre, sin fuerzas, sin bestia bit para ayudarlo, sin nadie cerca para pedir socorro.

"**Kai…por favor…argg…aguanta…" **decía entre jadeos. **"Por…favor Kai…aguanta…"**

"**Ty-Ty…son…"**

"**Por favor…ya no hables…verás…que todo es…tará bien" **agarró la mano del bicolor y la apretó lo más fuerte que podía.

"…**Tyson…vete…no hay esperanza…para mí…todavía puedes salvarte tú…"**

"**¡NO!" **bramó. **"No pienso irme sin ti"**

"…**Ty-son…te amo…y siempre serás…lo mejor…de mi vida…" **dijo entre exhalaciones, el aire de pronto comenzaba a faltar.

"**¡No!…no digas eso…Kai…por favor Kai, pelea…" **lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. **"¡PELEA CON UN DEMONIO…PELEA!" **

Una leve sonrisa fue formada en los labios pálidos del bicolor, como pronto los parpados empezaron a cerrarse.

"…**Te amo Tyson…" **

"**NO, KAI, KAI NO ME DEJES…NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI…KAI…por favor" **exasperó.

"…**Te amo Tyson…y siempre…lo ha…ré…" **con ello sus ojos se cerraron.

"**¡KAIIIIIIIIIII!" **

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•**Fin del Flash Back•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•**

Lágrimas inundaban su cara como su más triste recuerdo afloraba en sus pensamientos.

"…**Kai…" **dijo entre susurros.

Unos pasos se oyeron acercarse al otro chico. Tyson no le importó si era algún ladrón o cualquier maniático quien mataba a los pocos sobrevivientes pregonando que ese debería ser nuestro castigo, al moreno ya no le importaba vivir o morir, para él ya no había sentido alguno.

"**¿Tyson?"**

La voz sonó bastante familiar, el moreno casi podía decir sin mirar que lo conocía.

"**Tyson" **repitió, ahora con voz firme.

Con ello el moreno volteó, la sorpresa lo invadió pero aún sin cambiar su expresión fría.

"**¿Tala?" **

El pelirrojo dio una suave sonrisa.

"**Hola Tyson" **

"**¡Sobreviviste!" **de repente su voz seca comenzó a tornarse más vívida. **"Pero¿cómo?" **

"**En realidad no me gustaría hablar de ello" **sus ojos azulados vidriaron.

"**Entiendo" **

"**Pero no vine hablarte de mí" **dijo seriamente. **"Vine a ver si quisieras unirte a nosotros Tyson" **

"**¿A nosotros?" **

"**Si, yo, Brooklyn, Garland, Mystel, Julia, Ray, Claude y Miguel" **

Al oír los nombres el moreno no pude evitar sentirse feliz de que algunos de todos ellos haya sobrevivido.

"**Nosotros somos los únicos sobrevivientes" **

"**Me da gusto saber que estén vivos, pero ya estoy en un clan" **dijo con simpleza y sin importancia.

"**¡Esto no es un clan Tyson!" **

El moreno lo miró con indiferencia.

"**¿Entonces, qué son?" **

"**Nosotros nos juntamos para ver si podemos restaurar al mundo" **

Con lo dicho por el pelirrojo, el moreno rió a carcajadas.

"**¡Esto no es gracioso Tyson!" **

"**Jajajaja…y yo que creía que mi clan ya era suficiente estúpido por creer en esa supuesta diosa llamada Natura" **burló. **"Si claro, cuando logremos conectarnos con ella, el mundo podrá salvarse…si como no, son puras idioteces" **

"**No lo son" **clamó, ante ello el moreno lo miro seriamente. **"Ella existe Tyson" **

Nuevamente giró los ojos con fastidio.

"**Ella puede ayudarnos a…" **

"**Por favor Tala" **le cortó la palabra. **"Se realista, jamás existió una diosa y no hay futuro¡ACEPTALO!" **

El pelirrojo se frotó la cien con desesperación, nunca imaginó que Tyson sería tan testarudo.

"**Mira Tyson…" **comenzó, pero re inmediato fue cortado por el moreno.

"**No Tala, tu eres el que debes mirar, mira a tu alrededor" **giró. **"Ves alguna esperanza¿eh? O acaso ves que esa supuesta diosa nos esté ayudando¿huh?" **

"**¡Ella no nos ayuda porque nos hemos apartado de ella!" **voz enfadado. **"Natura nos dio la libertad de hacer nuestra voluntad, de poder pedir ayuda cuando fuera necesario, pero nosotros hemos perdido el vínculo" **

"**Aha…conmovedora historia… ¿hay moraleja en eso?" **voz sarcástica. **"¡Oh ya sé, la moraleja, es no la chinguen sino quieren chingarse¿cierto?"**

"**¡BASTA TYSON!" **gruñó.

"**¿Por qué, si solamente digo la verdad, creo que soy el único aquí en este ya ni tan basto mundo quien sabe aceptar la realidad" **

Tala comenzó a perder la paciencia, el moreno ya había dejado de ser ese chico al quien todos admiraban, ese quien siempre plantaba esperanza a todos, aquel quien jamás se rendía aunque las circunstancias no se vieran favorables, si ese chico lleno de ánimos para convertirse en una hombre seco, frío, sin sentimientos, sin nada.

"**No puedo creer quien eres ahora" **

"**Pues créelo, algunos si sabemos madurar y no estar con fantasías pendejas" **voz fastidiada. **"Así que dile a los demás que me da gusto que no se hayan muerto y que no me uniré a su «clan»" **

Con ello, el moreno comenzó a caminar para marcharse ya sin ganas de soportar las idioteces de Tala.

"**Espera Tyson" **

El moreno de tuvo sus pasos para girarse de mala gana.

"**¿Qué demonios quieres ahora Tala?" **dijo ya sin paciencia. **"Que no me oíste lo que te acabo de decir… ¿o quieres que te lo explique con manzanitas?…¡ah, pero es cierto…ya no existen las manzanas" **

"**Mira Tyson, sé por lo que haz pasado…todos nosotros pasamos por lo mismo" **comenzó, Tyson lo escuchó con desanime. **"¿Crees que eres el único quien a perdido a un ser querido?" **

Al oír eso, pudo jurar que la voz de Tala se quebrantó por un momento.

"**Yo perdí a la persona a quien mas amaba, al igual que tu perdiste a Kai" **

Tyson sintió como un nudo en su garganta se formaba mientras su corazón comenzaba a dolor otra vez.

"**También Ray perdió a su amor, Julia perdió a su hermano, todos hemos perdido a nuestros seres queridos…y…" **

"**¿Y?" **preguntó fríamente.

"**Y los queremos de vuelta" **

"**No¿en serio?" **comenzó a burlarse otra vez. **"¿Y qué piensas hacer, plantar semillitas en las tumbas para ver si salen flores y de ellos salgan las personas que queremos o mejor aún, ver si a la tal Natura se le da la gana regresarlos porque nos ve que estamos muy tristes porque ellos no están con nosotros" **mofó. **"¡Buena idea Tala, déjame ver si puedo poner mi mejor cara de tristeza" **

"**¡BASTA!" **ahora si estaba furioso. **"¡SI A TI NO TE IMPORTA TRATAR DE REVIVIR A KAI, A NOSOTROS SI NOS IMPORTAN LOS NUESTROS, ASÍ QUE SINO QUIERES AYUDARNOS A LLEVARLO ACABO ENTONCES CONTINÚA ODIANDO A TODO, PÚDRETE, NO ME IMPORTA!" **

Los alaridos de Tala hicieron eco por todo el cementerio. Tyson jamás había visto al pelirrojo tan furioso como ahora, pero sin más ni más, el otro hombre comenzó a marcharse. El moreno continuó parado sin hacer nada mientras Tala se perdía de vista.

'_¡Estúpido Tyson!' _maldijo todavía sin poder controlarse del súbito enojo.

"**¡TALA!" **

El pelirrojo paro en seco al oír su nombre, volteó aún con furia en su mirada.

"**¿Qué quieres?" **Inquirió secamente. **"¿No fue suficiente estupidez para ti?" **ahora era él el sarcástico.

Tyson lo miró desafiante, no con gracia ante lo dicho.

"**¿En realidad es cierto?" **

Ahora la mirada de Tala había suavizado.

"**Dime que en realidad eso se puede hacer" **

"**Si Tyson, se puede" **

"**Entonces…tú ganas Tala, me uniré a ustedes" **dijo voz y mirada suave. **"Todo por Kai" **

Con ello Tala no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa, feliz, por fin Tyson los ayudaría y con eso la meta ya no se veía tan lejos, pronto todos sus seres queridos volverían a estar con ellos…

* * *

♥•♥**Notas finales♥•♥**

Je, yo creía que me quedaría corto el primer capítulo pero resultó todo lo contrario salieron 8 paginitas, bastante decentes n.n jejejejejeje…pues bien ahí tienen un nuevo universo ahora impuesto, aunque como decía puede adaptarse al mundo real (pa' ya vamos XP, no exactamente así…pero maso). Bueno en cierto sentido lleva una línea paralela al fic (por si no haz notado, la mayoría de mis fics así son n-n), aunque un poco dolorosa ya que maté al 80 por ciento de los personajes…además traté de darle un poco más de famita a los no tan populares (Garland, Mystel, Julia, Claude y Miguel n-n) y por cierto Ahhh Tala bien mono el chico (yo igual me sorprendí cuando le puse a decir esas cosas a Tyson ô.o).

Pues bien, por cierto pa' que no haya dudas aquí Tyson y los demás ahora si están bien maduros los chicos XD, si hacen cuentas Tyson tiene 15 años cuando es Beyblade G revolution y aquí han pasado 15 años n-n después de eso…así que saquen cuentas de sus edades jejejejejejeje.

Bueno me emocioné con el fic, en realidad pronto habrá más angustia y también escenas lindas (pa' no amargarnos como Tyson XD), por cierto este fic no lo tengo contemplado como para ser muy largo…yo creo que por ahí de los 14 capítulos lo terminaré n-n

**Así que sin más que decir, Dejadme review (R/R), me gustaría saber sobre sus opiniones, todas son importantes y las agradezco de antemano…además me dan a conocer si hay alguna alma leyendo este fic n-n –Ludra hace changuitos-. GRAX!**

**

* * *

**

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•Continuará...okk? n.n•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

* * *

**•♥•L.M.N•♥•  
♥•♥Ludra Maco Naít♥•♥**


	2. Desgracias

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•"**Canción de Cuna"•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•  
Por Ludra-Jenova

* * *

**

♥•♥**Notas de Ludra♥•♥**

Hiya! Aquí la actualización…debo decir que me quedó muy corta T-T…este solamente tiene 4 hojitas…bueno es que tengo medio tramado el fic, por eso me quedó corto este, es que el primero resultó demasiado largo XD jejejejeje…

Por cierto, no sé si debería cambiarle de tasa, porque habrá digamos cosas algo crueles (por así decirlo), mucha mutilación por ahí y por allá XP, sangre, dolor, angustia…que ya ni sé a que género ponerle…Drama y Angustia?... en fin, este será uno de mis fics más negros que haya hecho jejejejejeje…así que espero no traumar a nadie (ba…como si eso ocurriera ù.u).

Como en las anteriores notas decía, habrá algo de TyTa! (no sé porqué, pero últimamente me ha estado gustando la pareja), pero no será mucho…aunque quien sabe XD muhahahahahahahahahaha…aún así continuará el TyKai…¿cómo? Porque Kai está muerto y Tyson no…pues ya verán muahahahhahahaha XD

Por ahora disfruten el fic!

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

**¡Disfrútenlo!  
****L.M.N**

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

* * *

El día como la noche ya no había mucha diferencia. Si cuando había algo de luz apenas si se podía ver, ahora más bien la oscuridad reinaba por doquier mientras la nieve negra caía por montón.

Tyson caminó atrás de Tala a paso lento.

"**¿Problemas?" **el pelirrojo preguntó no sorprendido.

"**No, llevo más de diez años caminando así" **resopló. **"Ya me acostumbré" **

"**¿Qué sucedió?" **

"**No mucho, me cayó una gran roca encima de las piernas" **rió. **"Y por poco me las mutilan" **

La forma graciosa como lo decía el moreno no le fue grato al otro hombre, Tala lo miró con preocupación.

"**¿Quieres qué te ayude?" **

"**No gracias, no necesito ayuda de nadie" **desdeñó. **"Mejor preocúpate por ti"**

Tala sorprendió al oírlo, aún más cuando Tyson señaló a uno de sus brazos cubierto por un maya formada como una manga.

"**Con que mayar para calentar"**

"**Entonces la conoces" **

"**Así es, utilicé una en mis piernas cuando no podía sentir calor" **resopló. **"Pero, parece que tu problema es más grave¿no?" **

Nuevamente sorprendió el pelirrojo, jamás había visto al moreno ser tan observador, aunque era de suponerse; todos ellos ya no eran los mismos de siempre.

"**Me dirás porque usas un traje cubierto de mayar…o tendré que averiguarlo por mí mismo" **dijo mientras continuaba su andar hacia la ciudad.

"**De acuerdo…si me cuentas sobre tus piernas" **sonrió levemente.

"**No suelo decir sobre mí, pero de acuerdo" **voz suave. **"La noche se acerca y hace un chingo de frío afuera, será mejor quedarnos en una pozada"**

"**¿No tenías un clan?" **inquirió.

"**Sí" **

"**¿No duermes ahí?" **

"**No" **simple respuesta. **"Ahora vamos a buscar por una pozada o moriremos de frío…y en especial tú" **

"**Oh, Tyson se preocupa por mí" **dijo con sarcasmo.

"**Si como sea" **masculló. **"Ah, y Tala, te sugiero que tengas cuidado por donde caminas, porque aunque traigas esa capa para cubrirte, si alguien ve que traes mayar te costará la vida" **

El pelirrojo le sonrió y asistió, con ello los dos prosiguieron su caminata en silencio hacia la ciudad…

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

Al llegar la noche, ninguna alma se encontraba en las calles. El frío de afuera era demasiado como para andar sin mayar.

Nadie salía, todos se encontraban en sus casas, pozadas o en los templos de sus propios clanes. Dentro se cubrían las ventanas, puertas o cualquier rendija con telas de mayar para evitar que el frío entre.

El mayar fue una tela innovadora, la cual salió hace quince años atrás para ayudar a todas las personas de una nueva enfermedad rara, llamada «sangre fría». Ésta causaba a quien la tuviese no poder generar calor por su cuenta ni retenerlo con alguna prenda, lo cual provocaba a muchos la muerte. Porque al no recibir calor la sangre se congelaba, las funciones motrices del cuerpo dejaban de moverse y así la vida de la persona terminaba.

Cuando fue la guerra de los beyluchadores contra el aquel ser, muchas de las fábricas donde se creaba esta tela fueron destruidas y el mayar desapareció.

Ahora en este tiempo, encontrar mayar era bastante difícil y muy pocas ciudades las tienen para protegerse del arrasador frío. Por lo que tela era considerada un tesoro para la gente, la cual vale la pena matar por ella, al cabo, sino la tienen aún así morirán.

Dentro, en una pozada, dos hombres se encontraban sentados en la parte más oscura y recóndita de ahí. Una lámpara de baterías antigua era la única luz de ese salón o dormitorio.

"**¿Dónde están los otros?" **Tyson preguntó con voz baja.

"**Se encuentran en una antigua casa por las afueras de la ciudad" **

"**¿Por qué no vinieron contigo?" **

"**Hubo algunos problemas" **suspiró pesadamente.

"**¿Qué tienen?…por tu suspiro quieres decir que no están tan «bien» como tú o como yo¿cierto?" **inquirió sutilmente.

Si no fuera por la situación, Tala le hubiera dicho a Tyson considerar meterse como agente secreto, era bueno para deducir.

"**Sí, así es" **otro suspiro. **"De todos ellos los único enteros somos nosotros" **

"**¿Enteros?" **repitió. **"Quieres decir…" **

"**Así es Tyson, Julia tiene un pierna lastimada mientras la otra ya no está, al igual que sus dos brazos y recuerdas su cabello largo, pues ahora está totalmente calva" **

"**Lástima, le tomará muchos años para que le crezca nuevamente el cabello" **burló fríamente.

"**¡Eso no es gracioso Tyson!" **replicó.

"**Lo siento, no pude evitarlo… ¿y los demás?" **

"**Brooklyn esta demente, a veces se golpea a sí mismo, de hecho intentó cortarse el brazo, pero Garland lo detuvo…" **

"**Y fue lastimado¿o me equivoco?" **Tyson le cortó la palabra.

"**Pues no, Brooklyn le encajó el cuchillo en la cabeza, estuvo a punto de morir pero logró salvarse" **pausó. **"Desde entonces Garland se encuentra perdido, no habla pero actúa como niño" **

El moreno guardó silencio, su mirada fija en Tala.

"**Cuando hizo eso, al parecer Brooklyn reaccionó y ahora él se encarga de cuidar a Garland, pero…" **

"**De vez en cuando se le safa un tornillo¿no?"** volvió a interrumpir el moreno. **"¿O me equivoco?**

"**No, es cierto" **respondió con voz apagada. **"Y con Ray…hmmm usa la máscara de Mystel y con un foulard cubre el resto de su cara" **

"**¿Por qué?" **

"**Porque su cara está quemada" **

"**Oh" **dijo en forma simplona. **"¿Y qué con Mystel, Claude y Miguel?"**

"**Mystel está bien, pero algo le sucedió a sus ojos y solamente ve en la oscuridad" **

"**Eso es genial, tanto el día como la noche ya parecen igual…no veo el problema con eso" **

"**Así parece" **expresó no muy seguro. **"Con Claude, él perdió un brazo, un ojo y perdió movilidad en una pierna recientemente" **

"**Hmm…vaya veo que a todos les fue…mal…por así decirlo" **lo último lo dijo casi en susurro.

"**Aunque Miguel también está bien, solamente perdió un brazo" **aseveró el pelirrojo. **"Y de ellos, quedamos nosotros…ahora bien¿me contarás sobre tus piernas?" **

"**Primero cuéntame tú" **

"**¿Cómo sé que cumplirás?" **

El moreno levantó su mano derecha, vio a Tala fijamente o lo poco del por la tenue luz y dijo:

"**Lo prometo" **

"**No te creo" **

"**Muy bien, que tal esto…si no cumplo mi promesa haré cualquier cosa que me pidas" **

"**¿Cualquier cosa?…eso suena demasiado tentador Tyson" **sonrió de manera seductora. **"Pero aún así no confío" **

"**Oh, vamos Tala¿qué más quieres, ten un poco de confianza en mí¿quieres?"**

Tala suspiró, su mirada suavizó al ver al moreno, comenzaba actuar como el viejo Tyson, alegre, simpático y él chico a quien no le podrías negar nada.

"**De acuerdo, confío en ti" **

"**Bien…cuenta" **

"**¿Recuerdas el gran Tsunami?"**

"**Como olvidarlo, mató a muchos de los sobrevivientes" **dijo secamente. **"Y por poco me mata a mí también"**

"**Sí lo sé…mató a mi esposo" **

El moreno guardó silencio ante lo dicho por el rojizo.

"**Entonces, así fue como murió Darian" **

"**Sí" **miró al suelo. **"Y fue cuando agarré la enfermedad…" **

Con ello el relato de Tala comenzaría…

* * *

♥•♥**Notas finales♥•♥**

Pobes…los desgracié a todos XD jejejejejejejeje…por cierto eso de la «sangre fría» es invención mía…lo digo por si acaso, es que a veces si saco cosas de verdad n-n y no vaya a ser de malas que me la vayan a creer…en fin, saqué esta enfermedad porque últimamente me he puesto a leer sobre enfermedades hereditarias, enfermedades cutáneas y enfermedades raras (si, así se le categorizan) y el mayar…invención mía nuevamente XD jejejejeje…

En fin, lo dejo aquí este capítulo porque los demás serán como memorias…cuando los lean entenderán n-n.

Por cierto, contestaré reviews…solamente que ahora no tengo tiempo para hacerlo así que en el siguiente los respondo n-n.

**Así que sin más que decir, Dejadme review (R/R), me gustaría saber sobre sus opiniones, todas son importantes y las agradezco de antemano. GRAX!**

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

**Continuará...okk? n.n**

**•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•**

**

* * *

**

•♥•**L.M.N•♥•  
♥•♥Ludra Maco Naít♥•♥**


	3. Memorias Tala

────**XxX•**"**Canción de Cuna"•XxX────  
────(Por Ludra-Jenova)────**

**

* * *

**

**XxX-Notas de Ludra-XxX**

Hiya! Volví! no taba muerta, ando en otros lados XDD jejejejeje okk bien en primera les diré que estoy en Guadalajara estudiando animación n-n yay! Y pues no tengo Internet T-T, no puedo actualizar fácilmente y los cybers están muy caros ò-o…malditos! –ehem- bueno retomando la compostura…estoy muy emocionada, este chap me gustó mucho y espero les guste también n-n

Mucha angustia! Yeah, pero no se preocupen habrá cosas lindas (creo que lo he dicho muchas veces no? Ô.o), en fin, los recuerdos de Tala salen a frote!

Por cierto la simbología cambiará un poco aquí, como utilizo la narración a primera persona junto con recuerdo, pues la alteré un poco, ahora será así para este chap. Y otros que haga más adelante, de la misma forma.

**

* * *

**

**Simbología**

…_«palabras en cursivas…»  
_Estas quieren decir que está un personaje narrando una situación.

**"Palabras en negrita"**  
Estas quieren decir que un personaje está hablando

* * *

Y esas serían todas, en realidad no son muchas, pero como siempre utilizo la cursiva para pensamientos, pues les quería aclarar, no se vayan a confundir n-n. 

Bien ahora disfruten el fic!

**

* * *

**

-XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX-

**¡Disfrútenlo!  
****L.M.N**

-XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX-

**

* * *

**

…_«Creí que al matar a Bakuro, todo terminaría…pero no fue así. Una gran parte de la tierra fue destruida, ya no había vegetación como antes, ni animales y los polos se encontraban deshelándose por la gran cantidad de calor en el planeta. _

_Pronto el nivel de los océanos comenzó a crecer en gran medida, acabando con muchos países. Yo en ese entonces me encontraba en mi lugar natal junto con Darian. Estábamos a salvo por el momento, pero había muchas enfermedades, varios accidentes, muchas personas heridas y los hospitales no podían atender a tanta gente; con ello Darian sabía de primeros auxilios y un poco de medicina, por lo tanto decidió ver si podía ayudar. _

_Yo era como su enfermero, aunque en realidad no sabía nada, trataba de ser útil en lo que podía. Nosotros ayudábamos en un pequeño hospital llamado «Zublatdej», aunque atendíamos las más leves heridas, era horrible ver a tanta gente lastimada. _

_Darian hacía todo a su alcance, al igual que yo, pero aún así muchos morían por no ser atendidos propiamente. Era una vista horrible._

_Así estuvimos durante varios meses, incluso hubo tiempos en los que no quería ir. Darian me comprendía y no me obligaba a ir, aún así, me sentía culpable por no ayudar, yo quien estaba en perfecto estado, por lo cual iba a pesar de no quererlo. _

_No fueron tiempos maravillosos, pero por lo menos me sentía útil…»_

-XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX-

"**¡Ahhh, Darian ayúdame le está sangrando demasiado!" **

"**¡Ya voy!" **gritó mientras continuaba vendando al niño. **"¡Mientras busca algo para hacer más presión!" **

El pelirrojo buscó alguna cinta para hacer más presión en la herida, se encontraba desesperado y asustado a la vez. Al encontrar un trapo, lo tomó lo más rápido posible, lo amarró a la pierna junto a la otra tela llena de sangre y continuó presionando con sus manos.

**

* * *

**

…_«A veces me sentía muy asustado, trataba de controlarme, pero cuando algunas personas terminaban convulsionándose por alguna enfermedad o algo, me aterraba a tal grado que no reaccionaba, muchas veces Darian terminaba por cachetearme para volver en sí y yo terminaba llorando en su pecho…»_

-XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX-

"**No se puede hacer más" **la voz del doctor llamó. **"Está muerto" **

"**Entiendo" **dijo Darian con voz apagada.

"**Es mi culpa…" **masculló débilmente el pelirrojo. **"Si no me hubiera inmovilizado…si no…" **sus piernas se doblaron para caer al suelo con mirada perdida.

"**¡No Tala!" **gritó el peliazul. **"Tú no tienes la culpa, no se podía hacer más…tú hiciste lo que podías" **dicho eso, lo abraza.

"…**Da…rian…" **

"**Shhhh…tranquilo, no es tu culpa" **le susurró mientras con una mano sobaba su espalda para tranquilizarlo. **"No se podía hacer más…nada…" **

En ello, Tala se acorrucó en sus brazos sollozando…

**

* * *

**

…_«Eran tiempos difíciles, pero por lo menos tenía a Darian para cuidarme. Él siempre estaba a mi lado, me consolaba, a veces cuando veía que no había ya sentido vivir, él siempre me animaba, me decía: "Para un problema, siempre hay una solución"…»_

-XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX-

"**¡NO ES CIERTO!" **

"**Tala tranquilízate" **

"**¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILIZE, TODOS ESTÁN MURIENDO, NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN VAMOR A MORIR!" **

Con ello el peliaquamar lo abraza.

"**Tú no morirás" **voz suave. **"Jamás permitiré que mueras" **

Tala guardó silencio, su cuerpo dejó de temblar al sentir a Darian tan cerca, nuevamente volvía a sentirse seguro y sus palabras, lo hacían feliz.

"**¿Darian?" **masculló débilmente, su cara se encontraba enterrada al pecho del mayor.

"**¿Sí?" **

"**¿Me amas?"**

"**Te amo más que a mi propia vida" **

El oírlo decir eso le daba sentido a todo, pronto el pelirrojo olvidó la situación.

"**Tala" **llamó el mayor. **"¿Te casarías conmigo?" **

Al escucharlo, su corazón latió rápidamente como nunca antes, su vista se separó del acogedor pecho para mostrarse, su mirada recayó en su novio mientras unas diminutas lágrimas se arremolinaban en los bordes.

"**¡POR SU PUESTO QUE SÍ! **gritó de alegría. **"Nada me haría más feliz que eso" **nuevamente guarda su cara en el pecho del otro.

Y así, los dos se guardaron en un abrazo lleno de cariño, pasión y amor.

**

* * *

**…_«Cuando Darian me pidió matrimonio fue el mejor momento de mi vida. Creía que ya no podía salir nada bueno después de la destrucción, aunque no estaba del todo equivocado…»_

-XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX-

"**¿Cuándo nos casaremos?" **

Tala preguntó con la voz más linda y tierna jamás escuchada por él.

"**Pronto" **le sonrió.

"**¿Dónde?" **inquirió.

"**No hay ninguna capilla, pero uno de los pacientes resultó ser un cura y él sin preguntarle, me ofreció casarnos por la ayuda" **

"**¡Genial!" **brincó de alegría como un niño. **"Espero que no tarde, ya quiero ser tu esposo" **

"**Si, yo igual ya quiero que seas mi «esposa»" **

"**¡Hey, es esposo no «esposa»" **refunfuñó suavemente.

"**Lo sé, pero me gusta llamarte así" **nuevamente le da una bella sonrisa.

"**¡Hey no es justo! Siempre que me sonríes así no puedo negarte nada" **

Darian rió ante ello, por fin su amor comenzaba ha actuar como ese chico tan lindo, el cual, había conquistado todo su ser al verlo por primera vez.

**

* * *

**

…_«"La boda" por así decirlo se realizó dentro del hospital, varios nos felicitaron por nuestra unión y a pesar de como era la vida ahora, nos desearon felicidad y hasta que la muerte nos separara…pero por desgracia, esa frase se tomó muy literal._

_Al pasar unos cuantos meses más y al ser ya el digno «esposa» de Darian Mcgreen, los pacientes dejaron de llegar, eso fue un gran alivio, ya que todo parecía volver a la normalidad o por lo menos un tiempo…»_

-XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX-

"**..Darian…" **la voz fue muy suave.

"**¿Qué sucede?" **

"…**me siento…mal…" **con ello se cae al suelo.

"**¡TALA!" **asustó. **"Tala, reacciona, reacciona por favor" **al levantarlo y tocar su frente, el jóven hombre lo sintió frío. **"¡Dios, estás muy frío" **

"…**Dari…an…"**

"**No hables, necesito llevarte a la tina y calentarte" **

Dicho eso, el ojiverde cargó a su «esposa» con sumo cuidado. Al llevarlo al baño, llenó la tina con agua caliente, metió a Tala y lo mantuvo ahí durante un largo tiempo.

Al pasar un tiempo, la temperatura del pelirrojo continuó siendo la misma. Esto preocupó en gran medida al otro hombre, no sabía qué tenía y el continuar frío a pesar de tener aguar caliente, no ayudaba.

Al sacarlo de la tina, decidió cubrirlo con la ropa más abrigadora, lo metió a la cama, lo arropó con las cobijas más gruesas y espero ahí junto a él. Al pasar más tiempo, Tala continuó de la misma forma, de hecho, estaba más frío, su piel comenzaba a ser más pálida de su usual y sus labios rojos vívidos, comenzaron a tornarse rosas.

**

* * *

**

…_«Darian se preocupó mucho por mí, no sabía cual era mi enfermedad y yo continuaba empeorando. Al llevarme al hospital con un doctor, me hicieron varios análisis, pero ninguno daba con mi enfermedad. _

_Darian se encontraba desesperado; yo comenzaba a palidecer como mi temperatura bajaba, mis ojos labios y uñas comenzaron a ponerse morados. Yo ya ni podía reaccionar, no podía moverme con facilidad y Darian cuidaba de mí para no dormirme mucho tiempo, por miedo de no volver a despertar. _

_Al buscar por más doctores, Darian logró encontrar uno quien sabía de mi enfermedad…»_

-XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX-

"**¿Cuanto tiempo lleva así?" **preguntó el doctor.

"**Lleva dos semanas y media" **

El otro hombre revisó meticulosamente al pelirrojo quien se encontraba luchando por no quedarse dormido.

"**La tiene bastante avanzada" **señaló el viejo.

"**¿Qué es lo que tiene?" **preguntó exasperado el peliazul. **"Dígame por favor" **

"**Su enfermedad es una llamada «sangre fría»**

"**¿Sangre fría?" **

"**Así es, esta enfermedad es una de las más raras, apenas se encontraba en estudio hace un año, pero se suspendieron por la guerra, ya sabrá usted señor Mcgreen"**

"**Pero dígame que provoca esta enfermedad" **inquirió. **"¿Tiene alguna cura?" **

"**Lamentablemente no tiene cura señor" **suspiró pesadamente. **"La enfermedad es muy nueva y apenas se conoce que provoca en los pacientes una perdida de calor, ellos por alguna razón no puede generar ni retener el calor, provocando que la sangre se congele y las funciones motrices del cuerpo dejen de moverse"**

"**¿Y qué pasa cuando ya no pueden moverse" **preguntó, voz plenamente preocupada.

"**Todo se detiene, la sangre se coagula por dentro, el corazón dejar de funcionar al igual que todos los demás órganos, lo último es la muerte" **

"**¡QUÉ!" **asustó. **"¿TALA MORIRÁ!" **

"**Lo lamento mucho" **

"**¡No, no puede morir, debe haber una solución, algo, por favor doctor, dígame que hay algo" **desesperó.

"**Bueno" **comenzó. **"Existe una tela llamada «mayar» que fue creada para las personas que sufrían esta enfermedad…" **

"**¿En serio¿Dónde la puedo encontrar?" **

"**No estoy seguro, desde la guerra muchas fábricas se destruyeron y mucho mayar se perdió" **comentó.

"**¿Y qué hace este «mayar»?" **indagó el ojiverde.

"**El mayar tiene un tejido que logra absorber el calor y puede mantenerlo en la persona" **mencionó. **"Es algo como quien dice, «los mantiene vivos»" **

"**Y si Tala no tuviera el mayar¿cuánto tiempo de vida la queda?" **

"**Como va, lo máximo sería dos semanas más" **

La noticia fue un completo impacto, si no encontraba esa tela, Darian perdería lo más valioso de su vida.

**

* * *

**

…_«Al saber mi muerte lo acepté sin problemas, prefería morir que Darian, pero mi esposo no estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión, él no quería perderme, yo era su todo y sin mí, no había nada._

_Darian buscó por varios lugares, preguntó a muchas personas si sabían sobre la tela, pero no encontró ni una sola pista. _

_Así pasó una semana, mi condición continuó empeorando, al grado que ya solamente me encontraba en cama con un respirador artificial. Una condición terrible._

_Finalmente cuando ya daba por hecho mi muerte, Darian logró encontrar a un sujeto que la vendía, la compró a un precio muy alto y con ello logré sobrevivir…»_

-XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX-

"**Como te sientes mi amor" **

"**Me siento débil" **voz apenas audible. **"Y me duele mucho la cabeza" **

"**¿Ya sientes calor?" **

Tala asintió levemente mientras trataba de acomodar el telar a todo su cuerpo lo mejor posible.

"**Que alivio" **suspiró. **"Por cierto ahora que te veo, estás retomando tu color natural" **

"**¿Si?" **

"**Claro, ya estás volviendo a ser mi hermosa esposa" **sonrió.

Dicho eso Tala emboza una pequeña sonrisa.

"**Te amo Tala" **

"**Yo también te amo, Darian" **

Un suave beso fue el sello de su nueva felicidad.

**

* * *

**

…_«Mi cuerpo volvía a funcionar como normal, aunque todavía continuaba un poco debilitado, el mayar me salvó la vida. _

_Pronto mi condición se restauró, el antiguo Tala volvía, pero aunque mi salud regresaba no era lo mismo. Sin el mayar no podía vivir; si descubría alguna parte de mi cuerpo, se me congelaba casi instantáneamente y para volver a sentirlo debía cubrirlo nuevamente, esto provocó sentirme un completo inútil. _

_Darian me daba ánimos, pero aún así no evitaban esa sensación de inutilidad de mi parte. Ya no podía acompañar a mi esposo al hospital y ayudarlo con los enfermos, mi vida se regía completamente por el telar, sin el mis esperanzas de vivir eran nulas. _

_Al cabo de unos cuantos meses, Darian se le ocurrió que en lugar de tener una manta de mayar, debería hacerme ropa. La idea era bastante buena, pero el problema era conseguir más mayar para hacerlo. Darian contactó con el sujeto que le vendió la tela en primer lugar, pero el hombre desapareció y nadie sabía de él. _

_Nuevamente mi esposo se puso en búsqueda. Durante dos meses trató de hallar alguna pista del hombre o si no de alguien que pudiera venderle el mayar, pero no hubo ni una sola pista. _

_Así continué, ya había pasado todo un año aún sin encontrar nada, pero de repente cuando nuevamente perdí las esperanzas, un doctor del hospital me hizo una visita…»_

-XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX-

"**¿Tala?" **

"**Doctor Rosseau" **dijo mientras se incorporaba con todo y tela. **"Gusto en verlo, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía" **

"**Si lo mismo digo" **le sonrió. **"Disculpa¿no se encuentra tu esposo?" **

"**No, salió" **

"**Oh ya veo, hmmm bueno creo que puedo decírtelo al cabo es para tu bien" **

"**¿Huh?" **

"**Ten" **le da un papel doblado.

Al tomarlo con extrañes, Tala le da una mirada al otro hombre con duda.

"**Es la dirección de una persona, según me contaron, ella vende muchas telas exóticas y al parecer ese mayar que necesitas" **

Al oírlo, Tala no podía evitar sorprenderse, sin decir nada solamente se dedicó a observar atónito al papel con la dirección escrita.

"**Espero que en realidad la venda" **comentó el doctor. **"Muy bien, me retiro Tala, me das mis saludos a magreen¿de acuerdo?" **

"**¿Eh?... ¡ahh sí, muchas gracias por esto doctor Rosseau" **dice y da una reverencia.

"**De nada, todo por el bello esposo de un amigo" **rió. **"Nos vemos" **

Con ello el hombre se dirige hacia la puerta para salir, Tala por el contrario aún continuaba observando al papel, en sus ojos se mostraba un brillo de esperanza.

**

* * *

**

…_«Cuando Darian regreso, le dije sobre la noticia, él se emocionó tanto como yo y sin perder más tiempo nos dirigimos hacia esa dirección, la cual estaba en otro ciudad de Rusia. _

_No fue fácil llegar, las carreteras estaban en muy mal estado y algunas ya ni se podía andar por ellas en automóvil, aún así, nunca nos dimos por vencidos. _

_Después de un largo tramo y una gran hazaña para dar con la dirección, logramos llegar a una casa aún intacta de la guerra. Dentro había mucha gente, al parecer la propietaria lo usaba como asilo para las personas desahuciadas, algo bastante noble por parte de ella, quien al conocerla, su cara cuerpo y todo era como si fuese un ángel. _

_La mujer se llamaba Ludya, era muy bella, amable y gentil, lo suficiente como para atraer a cualquier hombre, tal caso fue mi marido, quien varias veces tuve que bajarlo de sus nubes y recordarle sobre nuestro lazo. _

_Estuvimos en esa casa durante una semana completa esperando por el contacto de Ludya por traer el mayar. Por gracia, ella nos vendió la tela a un precio más razonable, quizás porque le di lástima o porque le gustó mi esposo, ya que no apartaba su vista de él…o quizás eran solamente celos._

_Al regresar, teníamos suficiente mayar como para hacerme un traje, Darian se encargo de la realización, el hombre era un estuche de monerías, era bueno cociendo aunque no tanto como beyluchador…pero eso ya no era importante ahora. _

_La ropa que ahora llevo puesta es ese traje, por alguna extraña razón no había necesidad de taparme la cara¿por qué, no lo sabíamos; tal vez, mientras me cubriera todo el cuerpo a la perfección, la cara no era necesaria, de cualquier forma sigo sin saberlo._

_Al estar de esa forma, por fin podía moverme con libertad y ya no me sentía un inútil. _

_Nuevamente acompañaba a Darian al hospital como usualmente lo hacía, me sentía vivo otra vez…pero la sensación no duró mucho…»_

-XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX-"

**¿Que está pasando!" **Darian quejó.

"**¡Está temblando!" **alguien alarmó.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" **una mujer gritó.

"**¡Tala!" **

El ojiverde buscó entre la muchedumbre a su esposo.

"**¡Darian!" **gritó el pelirrojo. **"¿Dónde estás?" **

Los dos hombres trataron de encontrarse mutuamente, en ello, el temblor se intensificó. El pequeño hospital comenzaba a caerse en partes. Doctores, enfermos y demás trataron de salir como podían, varios lograron salir mientras unos se quedaron aplastados por las rocas.

Afuera el panorama no era tan fiable, casas caían, edificios, la tierra se partía, muertes, caos, pánico, la escenas de la guerra volvía a tomar lugar.

"**¡TALA!" **gritó exasperado. **"¿TALA DÓNDE ESTÁS!" **

Continuó buscándolo sin cesar, no lo encontraba por ningún lado y con el terremoto, las personas, no le facilitaban las cosas. De repente al voltear, divisó una silueta similar al pelirrojo.

"**¡TALA!"** corrió hacia él.

Al oír su nombre, el ojiazul volteó.

"**¡Darian!" **chilló feliz, pero la sonrisa duró poco.

"**¿Tala?" **detuvo al ver la cara del chico, el terremoto había cesado sin darse cuenta y un extrañó ruido se escuchaba venir.

Al voltear, se veía una inmensa ola tan grande como los más altos edificios.

Muchas personas petrificaron ante ella mientras otras corrían para salvarse. Al reaccionar, Darian corrió lo más rápido posible, tomó a Tala de un brazo llevándolo consigo y trató de hallar algún refugio.

Sin poder hacer nada, la ola los alcanzó envistiéndolos fuertemente…

**

* * *

**

…_«No supe ni como pasó, pero Darian y yo nos separamos cuando cayó el agua, yo apenas si logré retomar conciencia para nada. Con suerte logré salir, pero la corriente era tan rápida que no podía sostenerme de alguna construcción, perdí muchas fuerzas y cuando estaba apunto de ahogarme, Darian me salvó._

_Él se encontraba agarrado al barandal de un balcón con todas sus fuerzas evitando que la corriente lo llevara mientras con su brazo izquierdo me sostenía. _

_Yo me puse feliz al verlo, pero pronto me di cuenta de su estado. Darian apenas podía soportar, sus fuerzas estaba flaqueando y el estarme sosteniendo lo debilitaba aún más…»_

-XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX-

"**¡Suéltame!" **gritó.

"**¡Jamás!" **gruñó el peliazul. **"Prometí que nunca permitiría que murieras" **

En ello le da una mirada suave, sus ojos verde jade resplandecían con vives. Al verlos, Tala sentía perderse en su brillo, olvidando por un instante la situación.

"**Darian" **masculló.

"**Te amo Tala"**

Y sin dar tiempo a reaccionar, el peliaquamar reunió sus últimas fuerzas para jalar a Tala al barandal y subirlo para caer en el suelo.

"**¿Da-Darian?" **tartamudeo atónito.

"**No me olvides mi amor" **lesonríe.

"**¿Qué!" **asustó. **"Un momento…espera" **

En ello, la fuerza de la corriente lo vence para llevarlo consigo y el cuerpo termina perdido en la inmensa masa del agua.

"**¡DARIAAAAAAAN!" **

**

* * *

**

La oscuridad del cuarto continuó, la escasa luz si apenas iluminaba el rostro del hombre. Lágrimas caían como el recuerdo revoloteaba en la memoria.

"**Darian murió esa vez" **masculló débilmente. **"Cuando el agua disminuyó busqué por él, pero no lo encontré en ninguna parte, ni siquiera en los cuerpos muertos rescatados" **

Tyson miró al pelirrojo con seriedad, aún sin decir palabra alguna.

"**Sin él mi vida no tenía sentido alguno" **lágrimas caían.** "Estaba decidido a suicidarme…pero" **

"**Si lo hacías, era como menospreciar su sacrificio… ¿cierto?" **Tyson inquirió.

Tala asintió levemente.

"**Por lo menos el pudo hacer algo por ti" **resopló.

"**¿Qué insinúas?" **

"**Yo no pude hacer nada por Kai" **su mirada recaí al suelo. **"Darian cumplió su promesa…mientras yo no pude" **

"**¿Cómo murió Kai?" **cuestionó secando sus lágrimas.

El moreno no respondió, en su lugar dio un suspiro.

"**¿Tyson?" **

"**Por cierto, no mencionaste como te enfermaste" **dijo cambiando la conversación.

"**En realidad no estoy muy seguro, se dice que se transmite por la sangre" **dijo, mirada fija a la de Tyson. **"Al estar tratando con muchos pacientes, de seguro alguno de ellos tenía la enfermedad y quizás me corté cuando los atendía" **

"**Entiendo" **su voz era seca. **"Lo siento mucho Tala"**

"**¿Huh?"** el pelirrojo aturdió al oírlo.

"**Siento mucho que hayas perdido a tu esposo" **remarcó.

"**Gracias" **le a una pequeña sonrisa. **"Y Tyson…" **comenzó, el otro hombre atendió. **"¿Me contarás sobre tus piernas?" **

No había respuesta.

"**¿Tyson?" **

"**Haré todo lo que me pidas…pero no quiero recordarlo" **

Tala suspiró, sabía de antemano que el peliazul no le diría, quizás la razón era porque estaba relacionado a la muerte del bicolor. Sabía perfectamente como se sentía recordar esas tragedias, inclusive él durante mucho tiempo no quería hablar sobre su enfermedad, porque eso llevaría a la muerte de su esposo y no podría soportarlo.

En ello, el pelirrojo le da una suave palmada al moreno.

"**Entiendo" **

Fue lo único que dijo para dirigirse a la parte donde dormirían.

Tyson observó a Tala caminar sin perderlo de vista, durante mucho tiempo creyó que él era la más grande víctima, pero al saber la historia de su amigo, se daba cuenta de esa mentira tan grande.

'_Mucha gente a sufrido…' _pensó. _'Mucha gente inocente a muerto y no soy el único que ha llorado por un ser valioso' _suspiró.

Ahí sin moverse, Tyson continuó observando perdido ante los recuerdos, quizás no quería verlos, pero aún así no podía evitar recordarlos.

**

* * *

**

•XxX•────Flash Back────•XxX

"**¡KAIIIII!" **

El grito se escuchó por todo el lugar a pesar del ruido.

"**Ty…son" **masculló débilmente conforme caía al suelo.

Tyson al verlo corrió hacia él sin importarle lo demás, pronto un quejido rechinó en sus oídos. Al voltearse, frente a sus ojos su querida bestia bit comenzaba a desintegrase

"**¡Dragoon no!" **

La bestia bit cayó al suelo secamente mientras su ojos enfocaban a su amo.

_-…lo siento…- _fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desintegrarse por completo.

"**¡NOOO!" **chilló. **"Dragoon…no" **se hincó, pero otro ruido llamó su atención.

Al volverse, el moreno se dio cuenta de Dranzer, debajo de él se encontraba Kai tirado en el suelo.

Un gran miedo acogió el peliazul al ver así a su novio, sin pensar, se levantó de inmediato para dirigirse allá.

Rocas caían por montón, algunas pequeñas, otras grandes, el polvo producido evitaba la visibilidad y causaba al panorama ser más peligroso. Tyson continuó sin importarle ya nada, trataba de evitar las rocas, aún así, no podía contra todas.

Al estar más herido, apenas podía mantenerse de pie pero eso no evitaría llegar con su bicolor, su único y amado Kai.

"**¡Kai!" **

Estaba cerca, ya faltaba poco.

"…**Kai…" **

En ello una gran roca cae enfrente de él cerca del bicolor.

"**¡KAI!" **asustó.

A pesar de estar ya sin fuerzas, logró correr. Al desvanecerse el humo, Tyson vio hacia Kai esperanzado de que estuviera bien.

Dranzer había protegido a su amo con su cuerpo, pero el daño fue tan grave que sus fuerzas se perdieron, pronto comenzó a desvanecerse como Dragoon.

La muerte de la bestia bit llenó de dolor al moreno, pero sin permitirle tregua unas rocas se estamparon contra el suelo y exactamente una de ellas le cayó en las piernas.

"**¡ARGHHHH!" **

Quejó al sentir el golpe, el dolor era inmenso tanto que empezaba a desmayarse. En ello otra roca cae cerca del bicolor, al verlo Tyson reacciona, se voltea para ver como estaba y para su gran suerte, la roca se había partido por la mitad para caer aparte de sus piernas.

Arrastrándose con la poca fuerza que tenía, el moreno se dirigió hacia su amor.

"…**Ka…Kai…" **llamó.

Con ello, el bicolor reacciona.

"**Ty…son…" **La voz estaba débil.

El moreno se encontraba empapado de su propia sangre, sin fuerzas, sin bestia bit para ayudarlo, sin nadie cerca para pedir socorro.

"**Kai…por favor…argg…aguanta…" **decía entre jadeos. **"Por…favor Kai…aguanta…"**

"**Ty-Ty…son…"**

"**Por favor…ya no hables…verás…que todo es…tará bien" **agarró la mano del bicolor y la apretó lo más fuerte que podía.

"…**Tyson…vete…no hay esperanza…para mí…todavía puedes salvarte tú…"**

"**¡NO!" **bramó. **"No pienso irme sin ti"**

"…**Ty-son…te amo…y siempre serás…lo mejor…de mi vida…" **dijo entre exhalaciones, el aire de pronto comenzaba a faltar.

"**¡No!…no digas eso…Kai…por favor Kai, pelea…" **lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. **"¡PELEA CON UN DEMONIO…PELEA!" **

Una leve sonrisa fue formada en los labios pálidos del bicolor, como pronto los parpados empezaron a cerrarse.

"…**Te amo Tyson…" **

"**NO, KAI, KAI NO ME DEJES…NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI…KAI…por favor" **exasperó.

"…**Te amo Tyson…y siempre…lo ha…ré…" **con ello sus ojos se cerraron.

"**¡KAIIIIIIIIIII!" **

**•XxX•────Fin del Flash Back────•XxX**

* * *

Nuevamente su pecho dolía ante el recuerdo. Una lágrima resbalaba por una de sus mejillas llevando consigo todo ese sentimiento reprimido, la angustia, el dolor, el miedo, miles de sensaciones dentro de una simple gota salada.

Así el moreno continuó sin moverse, las memorias salían sin parar, sin perderse en el olvido y solamente acarreaban tristezas…

**

* * *

**

**XxX-Notas finales-XxX**

Yay! Ya terminaste que bien n-n jejejejeje okk muy bien, pues ya saben de la enfermedad de Tala, su esposo XP y como murió jejejejeje…que más ahhh pues ya ven Tala no sabe como se lastimó las piernas Tyson, pero ustedes sí XD jejejejejejeje…iba a decir más cosas pero las olvide al ver jugar a uno castlevania u-uU…bien hmmm… pues diré que este chap. Es de 13 hojitas n-n, por lo menos para compensar el otro tan corto (T-T) jejejeje.

Bien, pronto conocerán a los demás, ya verán que dolores tienen y cuanto traumados están jajajajajaja XD.

Agradezco todos lo reviews que me han dado y grax por leer ToT…y que creen! ...voy responder sus generosas aportaciones XD yeah!

**Reviews del primer capítulo**

**Amali hiwatari: **Grax por tu review, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el fic n-n.

**Shalimar Kurts Hanberheit00: **Grax! Me da mucho gusto que te guste mi fic, jejejejeje pues si está original no? XP…y sobre mi fic "Cadenas Perpetuas" pues ya estaré trabajando en el, espero no tardarme mucho, así que espera por el. Grax por tu review! XD

**Aguila Fanel: **Ohhh chica grax por las palabras…en realidad no creía que te gustaran tanto mis historias n-n eso me hace muy feliz!...jejejejejeje espero pronto actualizar mis demás fics y espero te sigan gustando XP…sobre un fic de Yusuke y Kurama, chica que comes que adivinas, te diré que tengo un proyecto por ahí de esa pareja, pero aún no la escribo porque ya tengo demasiados fics por actualizar, quizás pronto la haga, checa mi bio para ver mis trabajos futuros n-n. Grax por tu review!

**Reviews del segundo capítulo**

**Zucka: **Yay me da gusto que te agrade mi manera de redactar el fic n-n, no todos me dicen eso, pero me da gusto que también te fijes no solamente en la trama del fic XP…jejejeje, pues si, es muy cruel…jejejejeje creo que me tomé muy literal lo que me decían de ser sádica XDDD…Grax por tu review!

**Nancy hiwatari:** Tiempo que no te veía mujer! XDD…jejejejeje esta bien lo admito! Los mutilé jajajajajajajaja XD…pero solo un poquito n-nU jijijijiji, entonces te los imaginaste, huyyy pobe de ti, espero no haberte traumado…aunque ve da que es bonito ver tanta sangre n-n jejejejejejejeje y no digas que no! Ò.o (okk, no es bonito…pero dame por mi lado y soy feliz XP). Grax por tu review!

**DarkLuna: **Me da gusto que te haya gusta el fic! jijiji…contestando tus dudas, en primer lugar, si están leyendo hasta aquí, entonces esa duda ya se disipó porque ya supiste n-n. La segunda, igual que la primera, ya sabes ahora n-n. La tercera…pues igual! También se responde en este chap. (wow genial no? n-n) y la última…tsh pues también ya se respondió XP…jejejejejejejeje…Grax por tu review!

**Koteotaku: -**Ludra le da un pañuelo- no llores, me harás llorar a mi también T-T…si lo sé los desgracié, sobre todo a Kai, ta' muerto el pobe! ToT…compatriota del TyKai Ludra os saluda! Yay! Que bien me da gusto encontrar a otra amante de esta parejita en ese sentido n-n wheeee! XD No te preocupes por lo del noviazgo de esos dos, luego sabrás el rollo, lo prometo n-n. Entonces estás trabajando un en fic de TyKai dedicado a mi fic?...WOW! grax!...me siento alhajada ToT…cuando lo tengas me dices para leerlo n-n va?. Grax por tu review!

**Aguila Fanel: **Hmmm…pues si XDD…era para darle más emoción al fic, por cierto no todos están mutilados u-u…Mystel, Ray, Tala y Tyson no están mutilados, solo están mal XP jejejejeje…Grax por tu review!

Y esos son todos n-n...

Así que sin más que decir, dejadme review (R/R), me gustaría saber sobre sus opiniones, todas son importantes y las agradezco de antemano. GRAX!

**

* * *

**

-XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX-

**Continuará...okk? n.n**

-XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX-

**

* * *

**

X-x-X**-L.M.N-**X-x-X  
X…xxX**-Ludra Maco Naít**-Xxx…X


	4. INFORMACIÓN

**INFORMACIÓN**

**

* * *

**

**Hiya a todos!**

Bueno antes de que se emocionen, les pido una disculpa porque de seguro algunos se emocionaron cuando vieron un nuevo capítulo (principalmente los que están esperando la continuación de alguno de mis fics), sorry porque esto no es un nuevo capítulo, es solamente información.

Sé que tanto Fanfiction(.)net como Amor-Yaoi no permiten que se introduzcan capítulos con información solamente, no obstante, debido a mi tiempo sin actualizar, que ya es verdaderamente largo (años dios mío!) siento que les debo por lo menos alguna explicación del porqué de mi ausencia como qué onda con mis fics. Por cierto no es necesario que lean todo si no quieren, solamente chequen las partes que les interesa y ya.

Muchos/as deberán estar inciertos sobre mis fics (ya dependerá de cuales han leído, como tengo varios no podría especificar cuál), si ya no continuarán o si de plano ya lo dejé morir. Sé que el dejar los fanfics sin concluir es algo muy común, debemos de recordar, que la mayoría de nosotros los que escribimos, lo hacemos por amor y por querer compartirlo con los demás, no hay responsabilidades más que el hacer felices a nuestros lectores como nosotros mismos al tener lectores apasionados con nuestro escrito (que la verdad es muy lindo), por lo mismo nuestra vida cotidiana termina por alejarnos de los hobbies, ya que hay otras responsabilidades más importantes, y de ellas dependerá nuestra vida. La escuela, trabajos, proyectos y por qué no, también merecemos divertirnos o distraernos. Muchos de los fanfics, no consiguieron llegar a ver la luz de la escritura y otras han sufrido el olvido, por lo mismo, he matado algunos de mis fics, de los cuales aquí les traigo el listado.

* * *

_**FICS MUERTOS **_

Estos fics fueron escritos hace mucho tiempo, la mayoría fueron escritos sin planeación, lo que se me iba ocurriendo, por lo mismo, con los años, la emoción se perdió como la leve idea de qué demonios estaba escribiendo…y ahora ya ni les tengo interés como no me acuerdo de la trama.

**"Amor en la oscuridad"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai-MPREG. Ya no recuerdo la historia.

"**Phoenix (Fuegos malditos)"** (Devil May Cry) DantexOC(Phoenix) Será rehecha y ya no tiene nada que ver con esta historia, el título también cambiará.

"**Freedom"** (Death Note) LightxL, MattxMello OC(Riot)xNear –Horror Fic, lo cambié a una historia original corta.

"**Fuegos y Deseos" **(Beyblade) KaixTyson. Era dedicado a una amiga, pero ya valió además de que no me gusta así la pareja, menos la quiero hacer.

"**A baby's Tale" **(?) ?x?- Una de las historias que nunca vio salida.

"**¿Dulce Navidad?"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai, era una comedia con varios autores, situada en el mundo del Beyblade y nosotros estábamos de colados.

"**Fairies' Tales" **(?) ?x?- Una de las historias que nunca vio salida.

"**Lágrimas de Cristal"** (Yu Yu Hakusho) YuskexKuramaxHiei (Ya no estoy segura de la pareja) Me acuerdo que la historia estaba chida, sin embargo ya no la recuerdo bien. Tampoco vio la luz.

"**Das Lied von Liebe (Love's Song)" **(Beyblade) OC(Darian)xTala y TysonxKai. Estaba interesante la idea, pero ahora se me hace pendeja y ya no la quiero continuar. El título igual lo usaré para otra historia.

"**Hombre o Mujer"** (Digimon Frontier) TakuyaxKouji. Ya no recuerdo la idea.

"**Timeless" **(?) ?x?- Otra que no ve la luz.

"**Verdades Olvidadas"** (Byeblade) TysonxKai. Era una historia rara de fantasía y AU, no obstante ya olvidé la trama (hizo honor a su título XD)

"**Invierno Tormentoso"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai. Era una historia junto con mi sis Dark-Cold-Gaby, pero ya valió, perdimos contacto y ya se me olvidó la historia.

"**Cadenas Perpetuas"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai. Era una historia AU algo interesante, de aventuras con demonios, no obstante, es una de las que no tenía planeación y ya ni recuerdo la leve idea.

"**Caminos entrecruzados"** (Grandia II) OC(Lloyd)xRyudo. Una historia basada en un videojuego, casi nadie lo leía y perdí el interés como la historia…ya no me acuerdo.

"**Viajeros a centavo la hora" **(Beyblade principalmente y otros animes). Era una historia donde nos comisionaban a cambiar ciertas escenas en los animes o juntar parejas, era comedia y éramos varios autores. Valió el proyecto.

"**Ohne Sie (Without you)" **(?) ?x?- Otro que no ve la luz. Quizás utilice el título en alguna historia.

"**Losing You" (One Piece) ** era el resumen:Luffy está muerto y Zoro está desaparecido. Sanji y los demás tratarán de saber la verdad detrás de la isla Raphael, donde Luffy y Zoro vivieron juntos y el fantasma de Luffy aparece. Ya no recuerdo la historia, pero se oía chida.

"**Holy Love"** (?) ?x?- De nuevo otro que no ve la luz. Quizás utilice el título en alguna historia.

"**Lágrimas de media noche"** (Byeblade) TysonxKai y LeexRay. Se suponía que eran varias historias one-shot de cada uno de los chicos, en total eran cuatro, sin embargo perdí la de Kai y no más quedaron la de Tyson y Ray, la de Max nunca la hice. Quizás las suba algún día…quizás.

"**Time Night"** (?) ?x?- De nuevo otro que no ve la luz.

"**I'll be always with you" **(Digimon Frontier) TakuyaxKouji. Estaba chida la idea, la pasaré a una historia original, porque tengo que replantearla, ya no me acuerdo muy bien.

"**When I lost you" **(X-men evolution) EvansxPietroxLance. Mi primer fanfic yaoi, lástima que no sobrevivió, perdí el hilo, el interés y hasta perdí el archivo ;o;

_Total 23 historias._

* * *

Y esos serían todos los fics muertos, la verdad sí que son bastantes °A° lástima…en fin, si de casualidad hay alguien...DE PURA CASUALIDAD...que quisiera continuar algún fic mío de estos muertos, pues me agradaría mucho, solamente contactenme para decirles más o menos la idea o quedar de acuerdo en algo, lo único que pido es que me den crédito como la creadora original, lo demás ya se lo llevan ustedes...es mejor verlos escritos que ahí olvidados en mi compu... -_-

* * *

_**FICS SUSPENDIDOS**_

Estos fics serán actualizados cuando haya terminado con otros fics que considero más importantes.

**"El bebé de Ren"** (Shaman King) YohxRen-MPREG. Horror fic. La iba a matar, no obstante, la historia volvió a llamarme la atención, así que la replantearé y la terminaré :3

"**Family Time"** (TMNT) OC(Wattary Ayama)xLeonardo, OC(Dave Gillborn)xDonatello, RaphaelxOC(Eibel), Michelangelox(Makket) y Usagix OC (Layer). MPREG. Aunque casi nadie la lea yo adoro esta historia! XDDD Y la terminaré!

"**Canción de Cuna" **(Beyblade) TysonxTala, TysonxKai y OC(Darian)xTala. Es un fic AU, pos-apocalíptico. La verdad me gusta mucho y la historia es interesante, jejeje.

"**War's Love" **(Shaman King) YohxRen y varios más. La historia es graciosa, todos buscan ganarse a Ren, la historia medio la recuerdo, aun así la terminaré.

**I'll be waiting for you" **(Digimon Frontier) TakuyaxKouji. Me encanta el fic, es el único que sobrevivió de mis digimon…jejejeje

"**Unforgivable Love (Amor imperdonable)" **(Xiaolin Showdown) RaimundoxJack. Es la primera que me pega más la versión en inglés que en español. Me gusta la historia y todavía medio la recuerdo, así que la terminaré XD

"**Verlorene Liebe (Lost Love)"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai. Mi primer MPREG! Así que debe ser terminado! Jajajaja y me gusta mucho ;3

"**Lovely Days" (Megaman X) XxZero , OC(Kaos)x Axl y OC(Dash)xProtoman. **Este fic me gusta, simplemente que lo cambiaré, ya que alteré la historia, quizás también le cambie el título…también tendrá MPREG.

"**Devil Inside" **(One Piece) LuffyxZoro. Este es el resumen: Zoro está envenenado y la única forma de salvarlo es la sangre de alguien que haya comido dos Devil's Fruits. Al comerlas Luffy salva a Zoro, pero pronto su cuerpo comienza a cambiar. Nunca salió. Sin embargo me gusta la idea y debe ser replanteada.

_Total: 9 Fics suspendidos_

* * *

_**FICS A TERMINAR **_

Estos son los fics que por el momento más me interesan y serán los que termine primero (me concentraré más en ellos que los suspendidos) y por el momento serán los únicos que tendrán continuación, cuando los termine tomaré los fics que están en standbye.

**"Un cachorrito para Kai"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai. Mi segundo fanfic, lleva más de 7 años y aún no está terminado. Inclusive mi perrita ya murió de quien saqué la inspiración para este fic…es mi deber ya terminarlo en honor a ella. No puedo evitar ponerme triste cada vez que veo este fic. Pero ya debe acabar.

"**Mariage Bleu" **(One Piece) LuffyxZoro. MPREG.

"**Choosing a Destiny" **(Death Note) LightxL, MattxMello y OC(Riot)xNear. MPREG.

"**In the edge of the end" **(Naruto) NarutoxSasuke, LeexGaara, KakashixGai y muchos. MPREG y AU.

"**Son of the past" **(Harry Potter) JamesxSnape. MPREG. Solamente tengo un capítulo, pero tengo ya la historia planeada.

* * *

Bueno eso sería todo, por el momento no más me voy a enfocar en esos 5 fanfics. El primero será el de "Un cachorrito para Kai" por la razones que ya expuse y hasta que lo acabe seguiré con los demás, por lo mismo no creo que vaya actualizaciones de los demás fics hasta el siguiente año; quizás vaya a subir un capítulo de "Mariage Bleu" antes de que acabe este mes, lo hago simplemente porque no quiero que lo den de baja en Amor-Yaoi como lo hicieron con mi fic de "Choosing a Destiny" (es una joda tener que subir todo de nuevo °A°).

En fin. Esta información estará en todos mis fics a partir de hoy, para que todos los lectores de mis diferentes fanfics, queden informados. No hay necesidad que chequen todos los fics, si lo leyeron en uno, es más que suficiente, será la misma información en todos. Gracias.

Espero su comprensión estimados lectores y amigos, tan pronto como tenga una actualización borraré esta información y la sustituiré por el correspondiente capítulo. Por favor, tenedme paciencia, si ya lograron esperar tanto, les aseguro que voy a corresponder su espera, no más denme chance de ordenarme como disciplinarme.

GRACIAS! MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Por cierto tengo twitter, donde publico anuncios de que estoy haciendo, subiré ahí anuncios sobres mis fics, como de otras cosas, así que si quieren estar informados, chequen mi twitter. Por cierto, no lo actualizo muy seguido, porque solamente lo uso para dar anuncios importantes o que considero que deben saber.

**Twitter: **_twitter. co m /LudraJenova_ (no más quitan los espacios)

También les dejo mi email: **lux_ jev (a) ymail. com** (quitan los espacios y ponen el arroba)

Por favor! No envíen emails cadenas ni nada de eso, por favor realmente se los pido, envíen solamente email que tenga que ver con mis fics, dudas o algo que haga hecho yo (dibujos, Deviantart, etc). GRACIAS!


End file.
